Ingenius Idiot
by qaroinlove
Summary: La verdad es asi de simple: James T. Kirk es un genio, incluso en las situaciones mas desfavorables. una serie de Shots que demuestran el ingenio de Kirk cuando el esta sangrando, es envenenado , o herido de alguna manera en general. /Traducción Autorizada
1. Chapter 1

**Ingenious Idiot**

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de aKanae Yuna/a a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **La verdad es así de simple: James T. Kirk es un genio, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorables.

una serie de Shots que demuestran el ingenio de Kirk cuando el esta sangrando, es envenenado , o herido de alguna manera en general.

N/T: KanaeThanks again! WELL I HOPE SO good, thanks again!

N/T2: yo he leído grandes historias en este grandioso fandom, pero en la mayoría no le hacen justicia a la inteligencia de Jim, osea el tipo es un genio! y no explotan ese lado... pero esta grandiosa chica si lo ha hecho, así que quise compartirlo con ustedes... el titulo se mantendrá al igual que el original así que a leer!

...

Dependiendo de quien pregunte, El Capitán James T. Kirk significaba muchas y variadas cosas. Para los ciudadanos en la tierra, era un héroe, un salvador. Para sus compañeros, de regreso en la Academia, era un mujeriego y un temerario _un tanto necio_ que le gustaba meterse en demasiadas peleas. Su madre probablemente no contestaría, mientras el Almirante Pike respondería que Kirk es como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Cualquiera, o la mayoría de las personas simplemente no se dan cuenta que detrás de las muchas mascaras y frentes de Jim Kirk, era un genio. No es _Sólo_ un genio. Era un _Maldito_ genio. Claro, su tripulación sabía que tenía muchos talentos y que era extrañamente hábil en las situaciones al azar, pero siempre había preguntas y rumores. Con su personalidad relajada, era difícil averiguar cual era verdad y cual era_ exagerada. _

Pero después Kirk demostró ser más de lo que parecía una y otra vez. El equipo de la Enterprise aprendió que

_Todo_ era _Cierto. _

No hubo exageraciones.

Nope. La verdad era así de simple: James T. Kirk era un maldito genio, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorables...

El capitán James T. Kirk estaba descansando felizmente en su silla favorita de su puente. Comiendo una brillante manzana mientas observaba a su equipo trabajar con diligencia a su alrededor. Spock estaba inmerso en una especie de revista científica; Uhura (Nyota aún No) estaba sumamente concentrada en la traducción de un mensaje de una nave Klingon. Checov y Sulu estaban tendidos sobre un mapa digital, discutiendo acaloradamente los méritos de las diferentes rutas, y Huesos estaba en algún lugar de la enfermería, amenazando a los pobres Ingenieros con sus Hiposprays.

De todo a todo, era un día sumamente lento.

Y Jim estaba _aburrido _, lo que significa que su sobre activa mente estaba comenzando a trazar ingeniosos planes para meterse con su tripulación.

Eso nunca terminaba bien para él.

Spock podría noquearlo fácilmente, aunque ahora era mas probable que Spock tratara de disuadirlo de manera lógica. A pesar de que se convirtieron en grandes amigos después de los acontecimientos de la _Narada _, Jim aun estaba un poco tentado en meterse con el Vulcano. Le tomo mucha energía trabajar dentro del proceso lógico de Spock, y Uhura probablemente lo castraría si intenta un paso más cercas de ellos. Si iba a molestar a Huesos, él le diría algo así como — ¡Demonios Jim, soy un medico no una distracción!— y proceder a infectarlo con alguna oscura enfermedad. Definitivamente no era una opción. Sulu y Checov probablemente se aliarían a él si no le temieran tanto a Huesos, Uhura y Spock. bah, eran demasiado blandos.

Lo que dejaba a Scotty.

Jim sonrió y se levanto de su silla. —Spock voy a ver como están las cosas en ingeniería, tiene el puente.

Spock miro hacia arriba. — Entiendo. Sin embargo, Capitán, me permito sugerir que se abstenga de colaborar con el Señor Scott, en varios experimentos que, como experiencias pasadas han indicado, no pueden terminar bien. Estamos, después de todo, en un horario establecido para el transporte de delincuentes peligrosos a la colonia penal de Tantalus V. Los retrasos no son sabios.

Jim se encogió de hombros ante las sugerencias de Spock y se dirigió al turbo ascensor — A menos que los delincuentes tengan a alguien dentro, no debería ser posible para ellos escapar del calabozo. Y estoy ofendido de que podría pensar de que me gustaría animar las ideas de Scotty, Spock. Soy el Capitán, después de todo. Además de que tengo que estar seguro de que todo este bien en la nave.

—Solo estas Aburrido, _Capitán —_ Bromeó Uhura— y Scotty es al único que puedes molestar sin preocupaciones de daños corporales.

— Nunca negué eso— Jim Sonrió, presionando un botón para bajar a ingeniería. Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían con picardía— ¡No me extrañen demasiado!

La tripulación de mando solo rodo sus ojos cuando las puertas se cerraron.

A veces, se cuestionaban seriamente si Jim Kirk era suficientemente maduro para ser su Capitán, aunque, por supuesto, en las próximas horas, no volvieron a cuestionarse eso nunca mas.

Jim se acercó a la terraza de ingeniería y grito — ¡Scotty!— tan fuerte como pudo. El sonrió cuando su voz resonó por toda la maquinaria pesada. Siempre le había gustado juguetear un poco con los equipos y motores; El y Scotty habían compartido muchas bebidas sobre su mutuo amor por todas las cosas que se hicieron de metal.

Siguió caminando, asintiendo a varios de los ingenieros que pasaban por ahí, mientras caminaba a la parte posterior de los motores. Scotty tendía a quedarse en la área de los cableados y electricidad para asegurarse que la Enterprise siempre estuviera al mejor nivel.

Efectivamente, Scotty estaba boca arriba con la mitad de su cuerpo oculto bajo la consola. Jim se arrodillo y dio unos golpecitos en el pie de su Ingeniero en jefe.

—¡Scotty!— volvió a llamar, por si acaso.

Hubo un grito ahogado y algunas maldiciones en gaélico. Jim rió entre dientes mientras Scott se retorcía fuera.

—¡Jim! ¿ Acaso no sabes que no debes asustar a un hombre así?— regaño Scotty, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Que estas haciendo hoy Scotty? — Pregunto Jim— Normalmente no te pediría explicaciones, ya sabes.

—Ach, Keenser dice que algo esta mal con estos controles. dice que alguien ha estado husmeando en ellos.

Jim frunció el ceño — Ellos manejan el control principal de la _Enterprise _, ¿No? es complejo y peligroso meterse con ellos.

— Ah see , y hay cables que se retuercen al rededor, eche un vistazo por usted mismo.

Scotty se puso de pie, mientras Jim se apoyaba sobre su espalda y se deslizaba por la abertura con mas facilidad que el hombre escoses y en cuestión de segundos, pudo ver de lo que Scotty estaba hablando. Pero también vio un pequeño artefacto cerca de su oído derecho que no le pertenecía. Era rectangular y había una antena que sobresalía en una de las esquinas, como un radio. O algún control de detonación remota... ¿Pero por que? incluso si la consola explotase, se necesitaría un programador con talento y un ingeniero para redirigir la energía. Simplemente no vale la pena hacerlo explotar . A menos que hubiera medidas de alta seguridad que una programación sencilla no pudiera eludir...

Los ojos azules de Jim se abrieron en cuanto su cerebro unió las pequeñas piezas de información.

—¡Mierda! Scotty llama al puente. Alerta roja— Gritó mientras se ponía de pie — los prisioneros están planeando escapar.

—Un poco tarde para eso...— murmuró Scotty.

Eel ingeniero estaba de rodillas con las manos en señal de rendición con tres hombres apuntando sus phasers hacia el. Jim se maldijo interiormente mientras levantaba los brazos también.

—Ingeniero Sean, me gustaría decirle que sus planes para liberar a los presos no van a funcionar— Advirtió Jim— esto no va terminar bien para ti, así que si se rinden ahora intercederé ante el Almirantazgo. Y les darán una sentencia mas leve.

El hombre de mediana edad con el cabello marrón oscuro gruñó — Eso no será necesario. Vas a morir aquí mismo Capitán Kirk.

Jim rodó los ojos — No es un poco cliché esto, digo ¿No es así? cualquiera puede apretar un gatillo. Por lo menos se un poco más creativo. Quiero decir, probablemente te hice algo y estas buscando venganza por ahora, ¿Verdad? ¿Me acosté con tu novia o tu esposa? O es que patee tu trasero tan fuerte que no puedes mostrar tu cara sin vergüenza alguna? Aunque, estoy seguro de que no lo hice realmente aunque no es mucho la diferencia.

Sean gruñó, su rostro entero enrojecido — ¿Nunca te callas?

—No, yo no. He oído que es una cualidad mía que las personas admiran. Me han dicho que también tengo una legua talentosa, y quiero decir, en todas las maneras posibles ¿Debo empezar a habar extenso, o frases elocuente que te van a terminar de confundir?

—¡Cállate!— Gritó Sean, golpeando la sien de Jim con la culata de su pistola.

Las luces se arremolinaron en su visión por un breve instante y luego todo se ennegreció rápidamente. Joder... ¡Le había dolido! un palpitante dolor atacó la mente de Jim y podía sentir que perdía rápidamente su conciencia. El mundo se derrumbaba y el aterrizó en su costado.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Scotty llamándole y el forcejeo que estaba ejerciendo para liberarse. A través de su visión nublada, Jim vió al hombre de pie a la izquierda de Sean que levantó el brazo y lo estrello contra la cabeza de Scotty. Scotty cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. Entonces había un gran charco de sangre al rededor de su cabeza. Eso toco algo muy dentro de Jim. La preocupación y la ira rugieron dentro de Jim. ¡¿Como se atrevieron a lastimar a Scotty?! !¿Como se atrevieron a tirar toda esa mierda sobre el?! Pero el mundo seguía girando, seguía oscureciéndose y el no podía convencer a su cuerpo de poder moverse.

Sean le grito al otro hombre que tomaran a Scotty por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrar al ingeniero, probablemente para utilizarlo como se alejaron a una buena distancia, Sean sonrió brillantemente a Jim.

— Adiós, Capitán.

Apretó el botón.

Y entonces no había mas que llamas y dolor.

* * *

El puente estaba tranquilo sin que su Capitán estuviera rondando alrededor de ellos. A veces, la tripulación encontraba el silencio ensordecedor; otros, que era una bendición para poder completar su trabajo sin ningún tipo de distracciones. Este fue uno de esos momentos que desearon que su Capitán se hubiera decidido en molestar a uno de ellos. Por lo menos hubieran reído un poco en este día tan lento.

Checov se volvió en su silla para captar la atención Sulu. — Hikaru, ¿qui cres qui el Kepitan le este haciendo a la nave?

Sulu negó con la cabeza — El y Scotty probablemente estén disfrutando de la nueva destiladera que instalaron la ultima vez que Kirk estuvo ahí.

—Aunque el Capitán no parece disfrutar de ese pasatiempo, dudo mucho que iba a disfrutar de una actividad como esa durante su servicio— Dijo Spock desde su estación.

Los dos inmediatamente agacharon sus cabezas, con un ligero rubor al ser capturados. ¡Maldita audiencia Vulcana!

—Me sorprende que no haya ido a buscar a McCoy— añadió Uhura a la conversación— La enfermería ha estado vacía desde hace un par de días y ahora Leonard esta sumamente aburrido entre tanto papeleo. La probabilidad de que Kirk consiga una Hypo es sumamente pequeña.

—¿ Ha obtenido Kirk sus vacunas anuales, todavía?— Pregunto Sulu.

— No lo sé, ¿pero que no se supone que fueron hace dos semanas? estoy seguro que McCoy ya las ha aplicado a toda la nave.

—Parece que el Capitán es alérgico a esta cepa en particular y por lo tanto ha estado exento del Doctor McCoy...— Spock pensó por un breve momento la palabra adecuada— para la administración.

Sulu y Checov rieron ante la vacilación de Spock, Uhura solo sonrió.

El turbo ascensor se abrió y McCoy entro al puente, inmediatamente notando la ausencia de su capitan de ojos azules —¿Dónde esta Jim? — Cuestionó ásperamente cuando cambio su agarre en el botiquín que tenia en su mano derecha.

—Hablando del diablo y el se manifestó...— Susurró Sulu, aunque no muy tranquilamente.

Checov se rió y la sonrisa de Hikaru se ensanchó.

— ¿Que?— Fulminó Leonard — Spock, ¿Dónde esta Jim?

—El dijo que iba a Ingeniería, pero no se si ese era su verdadero destino. ¿Puedo preguntar por que ha venido hasta el puente, Doctor McCoy?

— Me las arregle para poder conseguir una cepa diferente que realmente pueda manejar Jim e imagine que hubiera corrido si lo hubiera llamado a enfermería.

—Así que imaginaste que lo podías acorralar aquí, donde Spock lo podría sujetar, ingenioso— Rió Uhura.

—¿ Le gustaría que me comunicara con él para que regresara al puente, Doctor?— Preguntó Spock.

La ceja de McCoy se elevó. — Ya sabes, si yo no lo supiera, te gustaría ver a Jim retorciéndose ¿Verdad?

—Esas emociones son ilógicas.

—Lo que es equivalente en el idioma vulcano para un "¡Demonios si!" — murmuró McCoy. — Si comunícate con él. No tengo todo el día para esperarlo.

Spock ignoró olímpicamente la risa de todo el puente de mando y llevo sus delgados dedos a su consola. Fue a centímetros de pulsar el botón cuando la nave se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que McCoy perdiera el equilibrio y con ello golpeará a varios miembros de la tripulación en sus sillas. Las alarmas empezaron a parpadear en rojo y a sonar fuertemente junto a los gritos que le siguieron.

—¿Que demonios fue eso? — Preguntó McCoy.

Al instante, todo el mundo se puso en acción. Los dedos volaban rápidamente sobre las consolas, las preguntas se dispararon rápidamente y junto con las respuestas, y el problema de encontró en cuestión de segundos.

—Comandante, ¡se produjo la explosión en Ingeniería!— dijo rápidamente Sulu. — Pero no parece ser un ataque externo.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la nave parecía gemir.

— Localicé el origen de la detonación, Teniente Sulu.

—Jim...— una terrible revelación golpeó a McCoy— Jim estaba en ingeniería.

—Soy consciente de ello, Doctor McCoy, pero tenemos que evaluar el daño en primer lugar.

—¡Maldito duende! Voy a bajar.

— Negativo Doctor. a partir de ahora, no sabemos la condición exacta de ingeniería. Es demasiado peligroso.

McCoy abrió la boca, dispuesto a discutir airadamente, pero Checov lo interrumpió.

—Comandante, hay algo mal con los controles.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—No is algo qui se haya sobrreescrrito in el programa inicial. una sub-ruta si ha implantado y e incrrustado rrapidamente in el sistema. No puedo ditenerlo. Crio que la ixplocion prinicipal ha dañiado la consola prrincipal , Siñor.

—Traducción; Alguien a Hackeado la _Enterprise _y no tenemos ninguna manera de detenerlo.— agregó Sulu con gravedad.

El rostro de Spock permaneció inexpresivo, excepto por el ligero temblor en sus labios. — eso es imposible, Teniente Checov , trate de aislar el programa dentro de la matriz y elimínelo de allí.

—No puedo, Siñor— dijo Checov mientras la nave se quejaba, y se fue la luz por un momento — Himos perdido il control , siñor.

—Teniente Uhura, ¿Tenemos comunicación con ingeniería?

—Negativo.

— Restablezcan las líneas. Dr. McCoy sígame a ingeniería. Puede ser necesaria asistencia medica. Teniente Sulu, tiene el puente.

—No tan rápido— llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todo el mundo se volvió y vio a un hombre arrastrando a Scotty con un phaser apuntando en la cabeza del ingeniero. Era de unos treinta y tantos años aproximadamente y con el cabello corto color naranja. con el cuello corto y su mentón hundido. Era alto y bien formado, como Giotto ( o Magdalena, como Kirk lo bautizo) , Claramente el era muy fuerte por que llevaba a Scotty arrastrando con una sola mano. Detrás de él había otros dieciséis hombres, todos ellos armados con phasers. Dos de ellos eran claramente camisas rojas; Spock reconoció a uno de ellos como el alférez Joshua Sean y al otro como el ingeniero Percival Weston. Los otros llevaban una camiseta de manga corta color canela con un pantalón azul oscuro, obviamente el traje de un recluso.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el turbo ascensor había llegado, llevando a los fugitivos y su rehén al puente de mando. Con el caos que la explosión había causado, fueron capaces de viajar al puente fácilmente sin que nadie se detuviera para capturarlos.

—No traten de hacer nada— advirtió el líder— Estamos armados y les superamos en numero, incluso con su preciado vulcano ahí. Si alguien piensa en mover un dedo, esta muerto ¿Soy claro?

El asintió con la cabeza a sus compañeros y se movieron con suma cautela hacia la tripulación de mando. cada hombre tenia su phaser apuntando a la cabeza de cada miembro de la tripulación. mientras que otros los ataban con cuerdas y cadenas, en el caso de Spock. Scotty fue arrojado sin piedad al lado de McCoy que se movió de tal manera que atrapó todo el peso muerto del ingeniero en jefe. había sangre chorreando por la cara del hombre y McCoy podía sentir una naciente preocupación. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre eran complicadas, y muchas veces sangraban aun más que otras lesiones, pero no podía evaluar plenamente las heridas de Scotty a menos que tuviera las manos libres y al hombre despierto. Pero por los ruidos y gemidos que daba Scotty estaba seguro que en pocos minutos estaría nuevamente consiente.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— Preguntó Spock, su voz sin emociones salió tan fría cuando fue obligado asentarse junto a sus amigos capturados cercas del timón.

—¿No es obvio? queremos esta nave.

—Sus rostros y nombres son bien conocidos en la federación. Su infamia no le permitirá tener por mucho tiempo el control de esta nave, Mark Smith.

—Oh, ¡Sabes quien soy!— Sonrió Smith.

—Usted fue condenado por variados y múltiples delitos de asesinato, así como de espionaje. Como tal fue condenado a treinta y cuatro años de condena en la colonia penal de Tantalus v.

— Veo que la memoria Vulcana no es exagerada después de todo, pero eres un poco mas tonto de lo que esperaba, claro que no pienso mantener la _Enterprise _. No soy estúpido. volar al rededor de la federación con su nave insignia es como poner una enorme diana en el lo hare, no, Yo y mis hijos iremos a un planeta del sistema Cardassiano , y bueno, eso diremos que eso lo conseguimos gracias a la _Entreprise_ — Smith sonrió y se volvió hacia un hombre mas joven de cabello plata-un camisa roja- —Weston, trae tu trasero aquí y empieza a navegar esta cosa.

Weston asintió y rápidamente tomo el asiento de Sulu, Sin dudarlo, rápidamente anulo las contraseñas de Sulu y comenzó a introducir las coordenadas. Estaba claro que Weston era el que había hecho el trabajo sucio de Smith. El fue el que implanto el código, y probablemente, había transfigurado algo en ingeniería para implantar los códigos que eran algo difícil para el de manejar. La seguridad era algo estrecha cuando un genio ruso de diecisiete años y un Vulcano trabajaban juntos. No había otra opción, la razón por lo que tenían que mantenerse a la vista ambos.

La _Enterprise _comenzó a tararear mientras regresaba en línea y comenzaba a moverse, aunque lentamente.

—Así que, tienes lo que querías ¿Por que aun nos tienes al rededor?— Gruñó McCoy.

—Tienes agallas, Doctor, lo van a matar algún día.

—Parece que voy a morir de todos modos, por que no ser desafiante hasta el final.

El hombre que estaba de pie junto a Smith comenzó a reírse.

—¿Algo divertido Sean?— escupió McCoy al hombre de camisa roja. Maldita sea, había tratado al hombre por un dedo roto, el otro día!

—Si, es solo interesante que seria como Kirk en sus últimos momentos. Desafiante. Todavía estaba tratando de salvar al Teniente Comandante Scott cuando el ni siquiera podía ver bien.

Todos en el equipo de comando se pusieron rígidos.

McCoy silbo —¿Que estas diciendo?

—Oh ,¿ que no se los dije? — Sean sonrió con malicia —Lamento informarles que el Capitán James T. Kirk fue atrapado en una inesperada explosión en ingeniería.

La sonrisa de Smith se igualo a la de Sean. — En otras palabras, su precioso Capitán esta muerto.

* * *

Jim no estaba muerto. No, por pura suerte, solo había estado noqueado, aunque no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo lo había estado. Siseo de dolor mientras traba de ponerse de pie desde el suelo. y respirar cenizas no estaba ayudando en nada, era claro que iba a tener algún tipo de reacción y Jim no quería escuchar un sermón sobre ello, en particular de Huesos. Gimió cuando se puso de pie sobre sus temblorosas extremidades de nuevo y se desplomo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—Maldita sea...—suspiró contra el suelo mientras trataba de catalogar cada una de sus heridas.

Todo dolía. El había estado tan cercas de la explosión que no había tenido tiempo de echarse para aun lado y esconderse detrás de una consola. No había esperado una reacción en cadena y no podía protegerse plenamente así mismo cuando su escudo se incendio también. El voló a unos metros de distancia de su posición original a donde estaba ahora. La peor parte de sus heridas se concentraron en su espalda. -por suerte, se había escapado y no había sido nada grave... eso esperaba. Estaba seguro que había unas cuantas quemaduras y laceraciones en su media espalda.-aquello podría manejarlo con facilidad. Pero también había un profundo y agudo dolor en la parte baja a su derecha de nuevo. ya había sentido ese profundo dolor antes- era sinónimo de cuando fue apuñalado anteriormente. Mierda, tenia un trozo de metal incrustado nuevamente en el.

El respiro y exhalo lentamente al tantear a ciegas la herida que estaba en su espalda. Sus dedos entraron en contacto con una pieza grande y dentada de metal. Joder... esto le iba a doler- incluso mas que la cabeza palpitante.

—Saludos, tripulación de la _Enterprise— _se dirijo una extraña voz por el altoparlante— Este es su nuevo capitán, ha habido un nuevo cambio de mando y de destino. Me gustaría decirles que si alguien decide intentar cualquier cosa, hare matar a un miembro de su tripulación cada diez minutos, comenzando con su amado comando. E escuchado que los Vulcanos sangran verde... amaría averiguar si esto es verdad.

No estaba molesto, estaba mas que furioso.

—Eso es todo. Tengan un buen día y váyanse al infierno.

Malditos... Si alguien se iba a ir al infierno, esos iban a ser ellos.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y sin dudarlo, Jim sacudió y quito con un rápido movimiento el metal incrustado en su espalda. Con rapidez trago el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de desaparecer las pequeñas luces intermitentes que empañaban su visión. Pero el dolor era bueno. El dolor le aclaro la cabeza y despejo su mente que comenzó a correr tan rápido que a cualquier otra persona hubiera mareado fácilmente.

Agónicamente, se obligo a levantarse y se tambaleo contra la consola. Su visión estaba borrosa, y estaba seguro que iba dejando un camino de su sangre por el piso de la nave, pero no le importaba. Su tripulación estaba en peligro, su nave fue dañada. Tenia que hacer algo.

Frente al panel que estaba enfrente de el, Jim se acerco y saco varios cables, retorciéndolos y cruzándolos antes de volverlos a conectar. A continuación se acerco a tomar el PADD que estaba conectado a una de las consolas y con rabia comenzó a escribir sobre ella. Después de unos minutos, el corrigió la enorme sub-rutina que fue implantada en la _Enterprise_. Satisfecho, se empujo hacia al frente apoyándose en la consola para evitar caerse.

* * *

—Hikaru, ¿Cris qui il Keptain iste muerto?— Susurró Checov con la voz ligeramente rota y ahogada en la emoción.

—Por supuesto que no— Respondió apresuradamente Sulu— Kirk siempre tiene algún truco bajo la manga.

—Jim Kirk no muere fácil—Dijo de nuevo McCoy en voz baja—Todos lo sabemos mejor que nadie, va a tomar mas que una simple explosión el poder matarlo.

Uhuro asintió. — Scotty dijo que Jim no estaba completamente noqueado cuando se fueron. Eso le daria el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse.

—Ah, puedo apostar todo mi suministro de whisky Glendifiddin escoses que Jim hará algo.

McCoy sonrió. —¿Han visto las caras de esos bastardos cuando no reaccionamos a lo que dijeron de Jim? No tenían precio.

—Esta claro que no saben nada de nuestras locas misiones—Resopló Sulu—¿Cuantas veces han dicho que Kirk estaba muerto y resulta que estaba muy lejos de serlo?

—Once— respondió Spock— La ultima vez fue encontrado jugando una extraña versión de la ruleta rusa mientras bebía con sus "captores".

Leonard sonrió. —Jim no puede resistirse a ser el centro de atención, el vendrá. y no será agradable para el.

—¡Cállate! — gritó Smith desde la silla del capitán— ¡Su Capitán esta muerto!

—¿De verdad lo viste morir?— preguntó Sulu.

—¿Lo viste volar?—indagó Scotty.

—¿Incontraste il cuerpo dil Keptain, virifico si todvia istaba vivo?—Cuestionó Checov.

Smith se erizo—No, pero...

—Entonces, usted no puede confirmar si esta muerto— Interrumpió Uhura—Claro, la probabilidad de resultar muerto es sumamente alta, pero ha olvidado algo.

—¿Y que es eso?— preguntó Sean, dando un amenazador paso hacia el frente. Sin embargo nadie se inmuto.

Spock termino su discurso. —El es James Tiberus Kirk, por razones que se me escapan, las leyes de la lógica no aplican en él.

El resto de la tripulación de comando casi se echo a reír al oír las palabras de Spock.

—Entonces déjenme despejar todas sus dudas— Sean se puso en cunclillas frente a él al nivel de sus ojos— Kirk ni siquiera se podía mover segundos antes de que la consola explotara. La explosión causo que las consolas de al rededor explotaran también. Cualquiera que estuviera a un radio de diez pies habría muerto por ello, y su Capitán estaba a escasos centímetros del origen de la explosión ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de sobrevivir a eso? humm? no hay lógica.

—La probabilidad es inferior al 1,26%— habló Spock.

—Ves— Sean sonrió.

—Pero lo que usted no comprende es que Jim aun tiene el 1,26 % de probalidades de sobrevivir. Y eso es mas que suficiente para el. —replicó McCoy.

—En verdad que han enloquecido de pena— Suspiró Sean, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se enderezaba y se volvió hacia Smith.

—¿No es la negación una fase tan hermosa?—sonrió Smith.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió Sulu— Hablando del diablo y el se manifieste.

—Entonces es una suerte que no sea un hombre religioso. Y ahora cállate o te disparare en las rodillas, prefiero escucharte gemir.

Pero Smith en verdad debió de haberlos escuchado, porque en el momento siguiente, hubo un crujido de estática en los altavoces y luego, de repente, la voz de Jim estaba inundando toda la nave.

—Para los delincuentes que están actualmente en el puente. Este es el Capitán James T. Kirk hablando. En primera, quisiera felicitarlos por sus sorprendentes habilidades de superar a mi tripulación. Es una hazaña en si misma el querer acabar con mi mando y sobretodo para hacerse cargo del mando de la _Enterprise. _Es una pena que no va a funcionar.

El sarcasmo y el borde condescendiente en las palabras de Jim no se perdieron y la tripulación de comando solo le dieron una mirada de "Te lo dije" a los captores mientras sonreían al seguir escuchando a Jim.

— Cometieron tres graves errores; el primero, me subestimaron. ¿En serio? Soy el jodidamente reconocido James Kirk y ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de confirmar si estaba o no consiente o solo estaba fingiendo y luego me dejaron SOLO en ingeniería. No se sientan tan mal, no todos saben que soy un hombre de muy variados talentos. Los pequeños cambios que intentaron hacer al explotar la consola los he invertido y de hecho, he puesto mis propios cambios en el.

Smith lanzo una mirada a Weston que había corrido y ahora estaba introduciendo frenéticamente los códigos de anulación en la estacion de Checov. Pero sus esfuerzos por abrir una sub-ruta al rededor de los códigos de Kirk no funcionaban. Había demasiadas capas, demasiadas vías complejas que Weston ni siquiera podía apostar por cual ir.

—Weston ¿Cual es su estado?— Ladró Smith. se puso de pie y con una mano acariciando su phaser.

—¡No puedo pasar por alto sus códigos! Estos son al menos veinte veces mas complejos que los originales, algunos de ellos ni si quiera son terranos!

Checov y Sulu compartieron una sonrisa. A pesar de que estaban sorprendidos, aunque esperaban algo como eso por parte de Kirk.

Jim siguió en el mismo tono alegre que hizo a McCoy querer apuñalar a su mejor amigo con una hipospray. El conocía perfectamente esa voz. Jim estaba planeando algo...y sabia que no le iba a gustar.

— Estoy seguro que su Hacker "inteligente" les ha informado que no puede traspasar mas allá de mis firewalls. Mis programaciones tienden a ser demasiado avanzadas para mentes como las suyas. Así que no se decepcionen mucho de él. Él no tiene la culpa de que solo conozca un par de normas, que, podría añadir, es fijado por un adolecente de diecisiete años de edad. Deberían de haber sabido que tomaría mas que un hacker de tercera categoría incluso el poder hacer mella en nuestros servidores de seguridad.

—Su segundo error fue el tratar de tomar el control de mi nave. ¿De verdad creyeron que seria tan fácil? Todo mi equipo de comando esta en el puente, ¿ en verdad creyeron que seria una navegación tranquila? Verán, tengo un poco de genio táctico, y mi equipo lo puede confirmar, en verdad soy muy creativo. Bueno, eso lo experimentaran personalmente mas tarde.

Spock enarcó una ceja ante el sutil toque que Jim les había dado. Astutamente, llamo la atención de Nyota. En un instante ella entendió el mensaje silencioso que el Vulcano le estaba enviando. Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un codazo a Checov y Sulu a su lado. Spock hizo lo mismo con McCoy y Scotty. Poco a poco y con disimulo, la tripulación de mando maniobro sobre sus ataduras para yacer sobre sus estómagos, aplastando sus cuerpos sobre el piso, preparándose para cualquier cosa que su loco capitán estuviera planeando.

—Su ultimo, y peor error, queridos señores, es que ustedes intentaron y lograron herir a algunos miembros de mi tripulación . Y por ello...— La alegre voz de Kirk de repente se volvió fría y destilaba veneno— Voy por ustedes.

El anuncio se corto abruptamente y los delincuentes se miraron con recelo. Spock se dio cuenta que su lenguaje corporal se había tensado, pero el de Smith estaba un 87,3 % aun más nervioso que antes. Inconscientemente sus dedos se apretaron aun mas sobre el gatillo de su phaser.

Entonces, de repente, el puente entro en un estado de oscuridad absoluta y los delincuentes saltaron sobre sus pies mirando al rededor. Jim sin duda había cortado la fuente. Spock no tenia ni idea del por que, pero incluso en la oscuridad, los agudos ojos del vulcano habían visto que las acciones de Jim habían aterrorizado a sus captores, haciéndolos mas propensos a cometer errores.

Hubo un ruido llenando toda la estancia. La tripulación de mando reconoció el sonido familiar del turbo ascensor trabajando. La confusión los embargo, incluso Jim no seria tan tonto para atacarlos de frente... Pero entonces, y de nuevo, Este era James Kirk del que estaban hablando. Y no podrían ayudarle esta vez aunque quisieran.

Los delincuentes se reunieron hacia el frente, y levantaron sus phaser con expectación hacia el turbo ascensor. Como poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, sus cuerpos se pusieron aun más rígidos y la adrenalina comenzó a correr dentro de ellos. Las puertas repentinamente abiertas de par en par, y el repentino estallido de brillantes luces cegaron por una fracción de segundos a los hombres armados.

En ese mismo momento exacto de distracción, una sombra cayo debajo de los conductos de ventilación, aterrizando suavemente y en silencio junto a la silla del capitán. Con la iluminación proporcionada por el ascensor vacío, la tripulación fácilmente reconoció a su capitán que solo llevaba el reglamentario negro estándar de la Flota Estelar. Echando un vistazo a su tripulación, Jim dio un par de pasos al frente y se posiciono detrás de los criminales pasando desapercibido.

Las luces del turbo ascensor se desaparecieron cuando las puertas se cerraron una vez mas, sumiendo a todos en la oscuridad justo cuando la voz grabada de Jim hablo de nuevo.

—Oh, hay una cosa mas que olvide mencionar...

Jim tomo un momento para dar un toque dramático y luego se inclino sobre el hombro de Weston.

—Boo.

Weston dejo escapar un grito al sentir el aliento de Jim sobre su oído y accidentalmente disparo su phaser, alcanzando a uno de sus compañeros de su equipo. Pensando que era Jim al que estaba atacando, el resto de los delincuentes comenzaron a disparar a ciegas en la oscuridad. McCoy dejo escapar una silenciosa maldición cuando un disparo perdido cayo a unos cuantos metros por encima de su cabeza. Si no se hubieran acostado cuando Jim se los advirtió, ellos estarían ahora en medio de un fuego cruzado.

En el caos que siguió, gruñidos de dolor se aunaba a los destellos de los phasers disparados mientras la tripulación miraba como caían cuerpos a su al redor. Ellos contuvieron la respiración, rogando por que ninguno de esos sonidos sordos viniera de su amigo y capitán.

La emboscada termino tan rápido como empezó. Una severa respiración era lo único que quedaba.

Entonces —Computadora, luces al 100%— ordenó Jim.

El puente fue bañado por las luces y la tripulación tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ajustarse a ello. Ante ellos, los dieciséis hombres que los habían tomado por sorpresa estaban esparcidos en distintas posiciones cercas de las puertas del turbo ascensor. Algunos miraban sin vida al techo y otros se retorcían de dolor por las heridas de phasers o heridas físicas, sin duda, provocadas por Jim.

Smith lo tuvo peor, Jim estaba de pie, sobre el, su pie firmemente plantado sobre su espalda entre sus omoplatos presionándolo contra el duro suelo de la nave. El Capitán tenia el phaser de Smith en su mano apuntando directamente hacia el hombre.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un buen tipo, Smith. De lo contrario estarías muerto ahora.— Jim ladeo un poco la cabeza, con sus ojos azules demasiado brillantes por la adrenalina —Pero entonces, y otra vez , has amenazado a mi tripulación. Pagaras por ello.

Y luego disparo sin vacilar. El cuerpo de Smith se desplomo rápidamente, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Claramente satisfecho, Jim tiro a un lado el phaser. — Eres muy afortunado de que mi phaser estuviera establecido en aturdir— Dijo mientras daba un paso en torno a los delincuentes para llegar a su tripulación.

En cunclillas frente a ellos, el negó con la cabeza. —Vamos, chicos. Hemos derribado Romulanos y Klingons antes. ¿No se avergüenzan por haber sido sorprendidos por ellos?— Jim bromeaba mientras de su bota derecha sacaba un pequeño cuchillo.

Uhura lucia desconcertada .—¿Escondes un cuchillo ahí?

Jim solo sonrió.—¿Quieres saber que mas escondo en mi cuerpo?

—No — dijo Uhura rápidamente, a lo que claramente hubiera sido una obvia insinuación y rodo los ojos.

Libero primero a Scotty, quien agradecidamente limpio su rostro que aun goteaba sangre a un costado con sus manos ya libres — Llegaste justo a tiempo,Jim.

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. Lo siento, no pude evitar que te golpearan en la cabeza.—Jim respondió en voz baja mientras cortaba rápidamente las sogas de Huesos, para que pudiera tratar al escoses rápidamente.

Scoty se limito a sacudir la cabeza.

Luego paso con Spock, quien ayudo a liberar a Nyota , y Sulu quien ayudo a Checov.

Jim se enderezo, mirando hacia atrás a los hombres que estaba esparcidos al rededor.— Comandante Spock y Teniente Sulu, saquen a estos hombres de mi puente.—Dijo, su voz adquirió el "tono de Capitán" llamando la atención de todos. — Checov, reprograma la _Enterprise_. Weston tenia algunos trucos bajo la manga, así que tuve que reprogramarla para que solo obedeciera mis ordenes. Son un poco complicadas, pero no es nada que alguien de tu calibre no pueda manejar.

Volviéndose a hacia su oficial de comunicaciones. — Uhura, una vez que él haya terminado , envía un cese a la alarma , solo hasta que estemos seguros de que Spock y Sulu han asegurado a los prisioneros en los calabozos. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir esto. Esto es una de las tantas veces que he trepado los malditos respiraderos por ustedes chicos.

—¡Aye, capitán! — Saludaron con una sonrisa antes de acatar sus ordenes.

Cuando su equipo se retiro a sus respectivos puestos, Jim frunció el ceño hacia Huesos quien estaba aun dándole los primeros auxilios a su ingeniero en jefe. — Huesos, ¿Como esta Scotty? había mucha sangre cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza la primera vez.

— Él estará bien, no hay conmoción cerebral ni nada. Solo rasguños.

Jim visiblemente se relajo. — bien Scotty, si te sientes a la altura, baja a ingeniería y checa a nuestra chica. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que solo la parche levemente, sin embargo, no van a durar demasiado.

Scotty se levanto, ignorando eficazmente las bajas maldiciones de Huesos.— Aye Capitán, la tendré perfecta antes de que lo imagina.

Jim sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, y observo en silencio mientras Scotty corría junto a él y golpeaba el tablero del turbo ascensor donde se encontraban Spock y Sulu, y los demás delincuentes apilados que esperaban a que Checov redireccionara a la _Enterprise_.

McCoy miro a Jim, analizándolo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. El Jim que conocía era engreído, y le gustaba demostrar su ingenio en los combates y pavonearse de ello. Pero este Jim lucia mas contenido mirando como su equipo acataba sus ordenes. Ni siquiera ofreció una mano para ayudar a Huesos. Jim _Siempre _le ayudaba, porque era una persona muy táctil.

— Jim, ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó McCoy, de pie, poniendo todos sus utensilios en el suelo.

Jim se volvió. Sus ojos azules estaban demasiado brillantes para el gusto de McCoy, además del hecho que estaba sostenido principalmente en su lado derecho, aunque lucia normal para un ojo no entrenado.

— Huesos, ¿Hay alguien mas herido?

El negó rápidamente .—No que yo sepa.

— Pase por enfermería cuando me arrastraba a través de las rejillas de ventilación. Creo que la enfermera Chapel y el resto del personal medico quedo atrapado en la bahía por que metí la pata con algunos códigos. Esperemos, que Checov lo arregle rápidamente.— El tono de voz de Jim sonaba raramente extraño, como si sonase reflexivo, pero Leonard estaba concentrado específicamente en una parte de su dialogo.

—Te arrastraste a través de los ventiladores...— McCoy repitió, su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. Podría haberse pateado a si mismo, ¿Cómo diablos dejo pasar esto la primera vez que Jim lo dijo? — ¡Demonios, Jim! ¡Eres alérgico a casi todas las variantes de polvo! ¿Que pasaría si tuvieras una reacción alérgica por ello?

McCoy se volvió rápidamente y rebusco en su equipo medico, buscando un Hipospray lleno de algo que no matase a su mejor amigo.

—Huesos...

—¿Sientes tu garganta apretada? ¿Estas teniendo problemas para respirar?— McCoy pregunto insistentemente, interrumpiendo a Jim.

—Huesos...

Había una creciente necesidad en esa palabra, y Huesos sintió el frio pánico atravesar su pecho. Se dio la vuelta; Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el pequeño charco de sangre a los pies del rubio. Reaccionando mas por instinto que nada, salto hacia el frente, tomando a Jim rápidamente al instante que se desplomo en sus brazos.

— ¡Jim! _¡Jim! _¿Donde estas herido?— McCoy grito, captando inmediatamente la atención del equipo a su alrededor.

El rostro de Jim estaba enterrado en los hombros de Huesos, murmurando, nada que McCoy pudiera entender. Empezó a bajar a Jim suavemente hacia el suelo, cuando sus dedos rozaron un parche tibio, húmedo en la parte baja a la derecha en la espalda de Jim. El rubio siseo y Leonard aparto su mano para verla cubierta por tibia sangre carmesí perteneciente a su amigo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Demonios Jim! ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? ¡Spock, necesito tu ayuda!— Grito, acentuando gravemente su acento sureño.

Al instante el Vulcano estaba a su lado, Leonard ya había depositado a Jim en el suelo y siendo brevemente establecido mientras cortaba su camisa negra. Uhura había llegado rápidamente al otro lado de Jim, mientras utilizaba el uniforme de alguien como almohada para que la cabeza del Capitán no estuviera directamente apoyada contra el suelo de la nave.

Cuando las ultimas tiras de la camisa de Jim cayeron. Huesos silbo al ver la irregular herida que estaba sangrando abundantemente. La laceración era bastante profunda, cerca de dos pulgadas de largo y lucia como si algo oxidado hubiera perforado a Jim. Había marcas de quemaduras al rededor de la parte baja de la espalda de Jim decorada con múltiples rasguños y moretones.

— Parece que la explosión de la cual Jim hablo no debió de ser tomada tan a la ligera como el Capitán indico.— dijo Spock.

—¡No mierda, maldito duende! — Espetó McCoy, mientras catalogaba mentalmente las heridas de Jim.— Checov, ¿Ya has arreglado el turbo ascensor? Necesito llevar a Jim a la enfermería. Y desbloquéala, ¿puedes? Jim hablo de haberla bloqueado temporalmente.

— Casi— respondió el ruso.— Il Kepitan incorrporo alguno codigo en wulcano qui is muy dificil di saltar. Dime algunos segundos mas.

—¿Códigos Vulcanos? ¿Cuando aprendió eso? — Sulu frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso no requiere un conocimiento profundo de la lengua Vulcana? ¿Kirk habla vulcano? — Pregunto Uhura.

— Ahora no es el momento para hablar de cuantas lenguas domina Jim, que alguien me de mi bolsa. Tengo que darle algo antes de que coja alguna infección.

Los ojos de Leonard nunca abandonaron a Jim, con su mano libre la extendió expectante para recibir la hipo mientras que con la otra presionaba la herida para evitar un sangrado aun mas abundante. Alguien -lo mas probable Spock _(Porque quien mas demonios sabia lo que era un antibiótico)_\- puso la hipo en su mano, y comprobando antes el antibiótico , lo puso en el cuello de Jim.

— ¡Lo tingo! — Gritó Checov, activándose rápidamente el turbo ascensor.

En cuestión de segundos, Jim fue tomado en los brazos de Spock dirigiéndose rápidamente a la enfermería, dejando a Sulu, Scott, Uhura y Checov en el puente.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros, un poco abrumados por el torbellino que su Capitán había causado y mirando fijamente a los presos que aun estaban apilados en el turbo ascensor.

Un momento después, un equipo de seguridad fue llamado y rápida y eficazmente retiraron a los criminales del puente.

Una hora mas tarde, recuperados totalmente, fue como si los criminales ni siquiera se hubieran escapado.

* * *

Seis horas después del fallido intento de fuga de los prisioneros, Jim estaba sentado en la bio cama con su enorme sonrisa arrogante. Ahora estaba el turno beta, su equipo de comando había utilizado su tiempo libre para visitarlo. Sulu y Checov estaban al pie de su cama con Scotty y Uhura a cada lado de cada uno; Spock estaba establecido a su lado derecho, con la erguida postura de un soldado. Huesos estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, con sus dedos firmemente apretados contra la parte superior del puente de la nariz mientras trataba de encontrar un poco de paciencia del resto de lo que le quedaba.

— Así que, déjame ver si lo entendí— Comenzó Huesos— Te las arreglaste para esquivar la explosión principal, con una contusión. Entonces, mientras estabas quemado y sangrando, reescribiste el _código completo de la Enterprise _en cuestión de minutos, mientras simultáneamente estabas arreglando algunos cables quemados para que la nave siguiera funcionando correctamente. Entonces, procediste a arrastrarte a través de cientos de metros por las rejillas de ventilación, algunas completamente verticales, y derribaste a dieciséis hombres completamente armados tu solo, que, me permito añadir, con una enorme herida sangrante en tu espalda y sin armas. ¿Es todo correcto, Jim?

— Bueno, tengo que admitir , que la idea principal era que la _Enterprise_ solo obedeciera mis ordenes. El resto se me ocurrió segundos antes de comenzar la transmisión.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —Chilló Uhura — ¿Todo eso, cómo es posible? ¿Los has tomado con un plan que has calculado en solo cuestión de segundos?

— Era más como un minuto, pero si, no es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo exactamente. Y todos sabemos que soy un hombre brillante.— Jim coquetamente le guiñó un ojo.

—Me gustaría saber como fue capaz de completar todas las obras de ingeniería sin ningún entrenamiento previo— Habló Spock— A pesar de lo crudo, no puedo negar el ingenio en sus programaciones.

Scotty lucía confundido —¿No eran consientes de que Jim podía hacer eso?

—Yo no tenía el conocimiento de que Jim sabía el conocimiento elemental de ingeniería.

— Lo mismo digo— Murmuró Sulu —¿Pero porque no me sorprende?

— Jim es fácilmente el mejor ingeniero que alguna vez haya conocido, después de mi, por supuesto.

— Tomé un par de clases de ingeniería avanzada de regreso a la Flota Estelar— Explicó Jim— Siempre he sido bueno con las maquinas, quiero decir, he construido una motocicleta antigua desde cero. y me aburría, Huesos estaba siempre ocupado con la clínica, así que tenia que ocupar mis noches en algo.

Sulu dejo escapar un silbido y los ojos de Checov brillaron aun más. Jim solo se limito a sonreír ampliamente.

— Increíble...— Gimió Uhura— Él va a estar sumamente insoportable la próxima semana.

— Dímelo a mí...— Dijo McCoy — Pero va a ser su problema desde mañana.

— Eres terrible, sumamente terrible— Uhura replicó.

— Lo sé— Leonard simplemente sonrió.

Jim simplemente rodó los ojos, cuando de repente recordó algo importante — Ah, ¿alguien puede recuperar el PADD de Scotty? Creo que lo deje en las rejillas de ventilación. No podía llevarla conmigo exactamente a una pelea.

Hubo un suspiro de frustración. — ¡Demonios, Jim! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar como te las arreglaste para encajar ahí en primer lugar!

— Keenser lo hará— Intervino Scotty — Él conoce tan bien los respiraderos al igual que Jim.

— Esa es otra buena pregunta— Agregó Sulu.

Jim solo guiñó en dirección de Checov.— Checov sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Checov sonrió y asintió con la cabeza felizmente, casi saltando sobre sus pies.— Il Kepitain y yo tuwimos una carrera para vir quien podria atrawesarla más rápido.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Uhura con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué no?—Jim simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Y yo gané —Gritó Checov felizmente.

Jim se rió entre dientes — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Cómo conoces los codigos vulcanos? — Preguntó Spock, con un tono completamente serio.

— Me gustan los rompecabezas y los programas Vulcanos son básicamente laberintos dentro de laberintos. Eran intrigantes, así que aprendí cómo decodificarlos. Los utilicé para crear programas vulcanos solo para hacer enojar a mis profesores. Sin embargo no las he practicado desde hace mucho. Probablemente era bastante fácil entrar al sistema de seguridad ¿eh?

No lo era, y Jim sabía que ellos estaban consientes de ello, y aun así no lo menciono. Aunque logró mirar un poco de aquellas expresiones del pasado, esas donde las personas lo subestimaban pero no dijo nada mas.

Las cejas de Spock se elevaron —Fascinante.

— Bien, bien— Dijo McCoy con aspereza mientras permanecía de pie — Todo el mundo fuera de aquí. Él puede ser un genio, pero sigue siendo el idiota que necesita descansar.

Jim sonrió ampliamente. — Aww, Huesos yo no sabía que pensabas taan bien de mi.

En un movimiento rápido que ni siquiera Jim pudo anticipar, Huesos había clavado un hipospray en su cuello.— ¿Pero qué...?

Y luego se dejo caer contra la almohada completamente inconsciente.

Huesos se embolso el hipospray de su mano y rodó los ojos. — Después de todo eso, ¿Eres derribado por un simple hipospray?— Sacudió la cabeza con cariño mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la corta cabellera rubia de Jim. Sonrió con cariño.— Eres un idiota ingenioso.


	2. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos

_**Un mago nunca revela sus secretos**_

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de Kanae Yuna a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **La verdad es así de simple: James T. Kirk es un genio, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorables. una serie de Shots que demuestran el ingenio de Kirk cuando el esta sangrando, es envenenado , o herido de alguna manera en general.

* * *

**II**

**Un mago nunca revela sus secretos**

Se suponía que iba a ser una misión de rutina. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era descender, compilar extensos datos sobre el nuevo planeta y sobre sus habitantes, e informar de sus conclusiones a la Flota Estelar. De la poca información que Spock pudo encontrar, habían descubierto que estas especies no identificadas de extranjeros eran similares a los seres humanos y su cultura en paralelo a los indios nativos de la antigua América del Norte. Uhura había determinado que su lengua estaba cerca de español terrano, algo que ella hablaba con fluidez, así que Jim a regañadientes tuvo que traerla, en caso de que no pudieran comunicarse adecuadamente.

Kirk había planeado originalmente traer un pequeño equipo de aterrizaje compuesto por Spock, Uhura, y un par de camisas rojas, y a él mismo, pero Huesos se las había arreglado para meterse en esa lista, para gran disgusto de Jim. La razón que Huesos dio tenía algo que ver con que Jim aún se estaba recuperando de una reacción alérgica producida por ingerir accidentalmente un cacahuete hace un par de días. Una o, Huesos no estaba del todo listo para dejar que Jim estuviera fuera de su vista, así que Jim se vio obligado a traer a su mejor amigo a lo largo de refunfuñando.

Bones había refunfuñó todo el camino hasta la sala de transporte y en el momento que estaban listos para ser materializados al planeta, Jim estaba listo para golpear a su amigo en la cara. Sólo la ceja levantada de Spock le había impedido hacerlo, salvándolo de conseguir un apuñalamiento con una hypo y alguna decapitación por parte de Huesos en represalias antes de que se transportaran a la superficie del planeta.

Sus alrededores eran desolados - lleno de arena seca, agrietada y el calor árido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los nativos notaran su presencia. La raza primitiva nunca había visto una tecnología más avanzada que la creación del arco y la flecha y se había llenado de pánico ante su llegada. Uhura había actuado con rapidez, hablándoles en un tono tranquilizador. Para entonces, ya habían sido rodeados por lanzas letales que les apuntaban, pero por suerte, los nativos detuvieron su alboroto el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a Uhura. Su belleza les había cautivado y ella fácilmente había capturado su interés.

Jim había prestado atención a sus conversaciones sobre todo al observar el lenguaje corporal de los nativos. Apenas había hecho contacto visual con un par de los nativos de piel oscura y desnudos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban cada vez más agitados, pero no por cualquier cosa que Uhura les estuviera diciendo. Ellos lo miraban y a los alféreces Franklin y Vero que estaba de pie junto a él.

Spock y McCoy lo habían notado, así como inconscientemente se habían desplazado más cerca de Jim. Jim miró a Vero y trató de averiguar qué pasa con ellos dos que estaba molestando a los nativos. El alférez era de tez pálida, como él, pero tenía el pelo de color marrón. Él era de unos dos centímetros más alto que Jim también. Jim frunció el ceño, todavía incapaz de realizar ninguna conexión cuando el alférez Vero le dio una mirada confusa. Y entonces Jim conectó los puntos, pero una fracción de segundos demasiado tarde.

Hubo un grito demasiado feroz y de repente, uno de los nativos saltó hacia el frente, apuñalando su lanza en el cuello de Vero.

Vero gorjeó con la sorpresa escrita en sus embotados ojos azules antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Con la furia corriendo por sus venas, Jim saltó a la acción. Entró en el espacio de los nativos y rápidamente lo derribo con unos pocos golpes fuertes en pleno tórax.

Y entonces se inicio completamente una guerra allá afuera.

McCoy y el alférez Carl Latissimer apuntaron sus phasers, disparando a todo el que estuviera bastante cerca de ellos; Spock y Jim habían corrido al lado de Uhura y su defendido, mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con la Enterprise sin resultado alguno, evitando la participación en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los nativos que estaban todos gritando airadamente. En cuestión de minutos, se hizo evidente que no estaban interesantes en nadie más que a Jim.

Todos sus ataques se habían centrado en su capitán y si Latissimer no se hubiera arrojado detrás de Jim, Jim habría sido asesinado por una lanza en la espalda. La desesperación y la ira llenaron a Jim al ver la caída de su camarada. Al instante, levantó los ojos para tener una amplia toma de todo antes de él pueda tomar una oportunidad de calcular sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Podía ver más nativos que llegaban a unirse a la refriega y estaban siendo superados en número ridículamente.

Sólo había un escenario en el que Jim podía estar seguro de que sus amigos vivirían.

Levantó los brazos en el signo universal de rendición y gritó en voz alta durante la refriega en la lengua nativa de los extranjeros, — ¡Me rindo!

Uhura se giró bruscamente, susurrando, — ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Kirk? — Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida de lo que Jim decía que incluso se sintió bastante impresionada por su habilidad para hablar español.

— Ellos tienen algo en contra de los ojos azules —, dijo en voz baja, y luego hablo a los indígenas, — Dejen que mis amigos se vayan. Ellos no han hecho nada malo. Déjenlos ir y yo voy a ir con ustedes de buena gana. No luchare mas.

El líder levantó una mano y los nativos al instante dieron un paso atrás.

—Jim, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — gruñó McCoy, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo de esquivar y luchar.

— Salvarles el trasero.

Una pausa. — ¿Quieres decir, salvarnos "nuestros traseros", ¿verdad?

Jim lanzo a McCoy su sonrisa patentada: — Claro, Huesos. Claro.

El pánico comenzó a drenar a través de McCoy y él se acercó para tomar a Jim, pero Jim inteligentemente se alejó, sólo para ser capturado por Spock.

— Capitán, ¿qué estás haciendo?— el vulcano preguntó en voz baja.

Jim simplemente ignoro a Spock. — Pido disculpas por haberte ofendido a ti, gran líder. No era mi intención. Mis amigos no tienen culpa alguna en este asunto. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero dejarlos en paz.

— ¡Tú eres un demonio! ¡Un diablo! ¡No vamos a tener nada que ver con los de su clase! — chilló un nativo histéricamente.

— ¡Tienes que morir! ¡Usted debe ser sacrificado! ¡O todos vamos a sufrir! ¡Todos ustedes deben morir!

— Ellos no tienen los ojos del mismo color que yo. ¡Ellos no tomaran parte en el ritual! — gruñó Jim.

El líder levantó la mano y se hizo silencio. Se acercó a Jim. — El destino de tus amigos será determinado en un momento posterior. Por ahora, se mantendrán con nosotros en silencio, o los mataremos aquí.

Jim asintió y los nativos los capturaron. Jim fue apartado de sus amigos, con los brazos atados a su espalda y con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello. McCoy gritó en voz alta, mientras que Spock y Uhura lucharon rápidamente contra las ataduras que estaban duramente envueltos alrededor de ellos.

— Relájense, chicos. Van a estar bien. Lo prometo —, Jim sonrió antes de que un saco de arpillera fuera empujado bruscamente sobre su cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, fue arrastrado en silencio lejos de sus amigos, mientras que el resto de ellos eran dirigidos hacia otra dirección.

Habían sido, literalmente, sometidos, dominados, hasta el punto de que incluso Spock no conseguía liberarse para poder salvar a su capitán. En lugar de ello, se vieron arrojados a una prisión de hierro arcaica con grilletes a la manera antigua. Sus comunicadores habían sido desmantelados y desgarrados; sus phasers destruidos y arrojados al fuego.

Desde la hora del aterrizaje al momento actual, la tripulación de la Enterprise estaba encarcelada - y su futuro era sombrío.

Y ¿el destino del capitán James T. Kirk? Desconocido.

Cuando retiraron el saco de la cabeza de Kirk le arrojaron lejos, lo primero que vio fue que eran los mismos nativos de piel oscura que lo habían capturado. En cuestión de segundos, se había formado a sus alrededores. Parecía que estaba siendo retenido en algún escondite subterráneo; las paredes de crudo fueron talladas en piedra, el piso era de tierra, y las antorchas estaban colgadas alrededor de la habitación como una forma de luz. Había pasillos que se curvaban y eran sin duda un laberinto - bueno, por lo que Kirk podría decir cuando le vendaron los ojos.

Ahora, él fue colocado en el centro de una habitación grande y atado a un poste. Puso a prueba sus ataduras, sintiendo el roce de la cuerda gruesa contra sus muñecas, pero los nudos no eran demasiado sofisticados. Jim había escapado de lo peor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era crear una distracción para que pudiera deslizarse fuera y encontrar a sus amigos - es decir, antes de que los indígenas decidieran pincharlo, quemarlo, o comerlo por tener los ojos azules. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con eso de todos modos? ¿Por qué el azul de todos los colores?

Jim podía sentir la culpa anidarse rápidamente en su interior. Las dos camisas rojas que había traído al planeta - Alféreces Vero y Latissimer - eran dos jóvenes e inexpertos tripulantes. Estaba seguro de que Vero tenía una prometida que era encargada en otro barco y Latissimer estaba bien en su camino a convertirse en el segundo al mando del área de seguridad de la Enterprise. Incluso Giotto (Primor, Jim mentalmente se corrigió) había tomado al joven de veintiocho años de edad, bajo su ala y ellos tres habían disfrutado de un par de noches de poker, aquí y allá. A Jim nunca le gustó la idea del sacrificio - que él personalmente no se sentía que el mereciera tal lealtad. Seria mucho mejor si el fuese dejando atrás que dejar atrás a alguien, eso no sería una opcion. La culpa del sobreviviente era algo con lo que Jim estaba muy familiarizado, y lo odiaba con tal pasión que sentía el fuego de la ira en erupción dentro de él, en lo impotente y débil que era de detener todo.

Y él estaría condenado si él dejara atrás a Huesos, Spock y Uhura.

Sostuvo sus ojos hacia abajo de manera que la visión de los colores azul celeste no amenazara a los nativos, Jim mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus captores. Parecían haberse dividido en tres facciones diferentes - cada uno luchando por el honor de decir que habían capturado al _"demonio de ojos azules"._ Después de escucharlos durante unos minutos, Jim pensó que los jefes de estas facciones eran realmente hermanos. Había golpes de uno a otro acerca de sus madres, pero nunca sobre el padre, así que Jim asumió que eran medio hermanos paternos. Se esforzó por distinguir su forma de hablar rápido, recogiendo palabras como _"honor"_ y _"matar"._ Ah... eso empezó a tener sentido ahora. En su cultura, que debe haber sido considerado como el más alto honor de ser capaz de capturar y matar a un demonio de ojos azules, y ahora, los hermanos se peleaban por ver quién podría tener el honor de decir quien tuvo el honor de haber atrapado a Jim.

Sonrió. Causar estragos era siempre uno de sus puntos fuertes y tenía más que suficiente información ahora.

— ¡Hey! — gritó en español. — He oído que allá dicen a su pequeño amigo que si él no consigue este honor, que él estará conspirando para eliminarlos a ellos dos cuando estén durmiendo.

Gritos airados llenaban la pequeña caverna y los hermanos comenzaron a empujarse e insistiendo a golpearse físicamente el uno al otro.

— ¡El otro dijo que él está durmiendo con su madre! — Jim continuó. — Él quiere que sepas que tu madre lo ama más a él que a ti, especialmente cuando él la sostiene firmemente en sus brazos.

— ¡No le hagas caso! — Exclamó uno de los hermanos, — ¡Él está mintiendo! ¡Él es un demonio! ¡Él quiere que luchemos, hermanos!

— Así es, soy un demonio. — Jim les enseñó los dientes, — eso significa que puedo leer los más oscuros secretos escondidos en lo profundo de sus corazones. Hablo sólo la verdad. Además, él sólo esta nervioso porque él lo ha planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, la desaparición de ustedes dos y de sus madres, pero no antes de que él con violencia y saña las viole.

Eso los llevó al límite. Francamente, Jim estaba esperando a tener que poner mucho más esfuerzo en crear una gran pelea entre los hermanos, pero tuvo la suerte de haberlos capturado cuando ya estaban en los términos de tensión.

Rugidos de ira hicieron eco contra las paredes de piedra y lanzas se enfrentaron en el aire. Cuerpos cayeron al suelo, cubriendo la tierra marrón con sangre.

Jim cayó al suelo, agachándose para mantenerse fuera de la vista. Rápidamente, trabajó en las cuerdas, tirando y relajándose a intervalos específicos para debilitar el material. Después de unos minutos, sintió algo de la presión ceder y al instante, él tiró con fuerza. Las cuerdas se separaron y él era libre.

La guerra civil aún estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y él se puso de pie, lanzándose a la lucha. Había mucho caos, tanta sed de sangre en el aire, que Jim fácilmente era capaz de esquivar los golpes frente a él en camino hacia la única salida que había en el lugar. Estaba a metros de ella cuando sintió un dolor agudo rasgarle a través de su brazo derecho. Lanzando un silbido, echó un vistazo a la herida y a la persona que le hirió, dispuesto a defenderse, pero parecía que había sido un golpe de suerte y los nativos estaban todavía demasiado ocupados para notar el escape de Jim.

La lesión en sí era un poco profunda, casi como un corte de papel, así que Jim no le prestó atención y se empujó hacia delante. Se dio cuenta minutos más tarde que en realidad no debería haber subestimado la propensión de estar frente al peligro. Su visión empezó a desdibujarse y su respiración se había vuelto más difícil. El calor recorrió su cuerpo en rápidos destellos, haciendo que sus músculos tuvieran calambres y espasmos. Incluso su mente aguda había comenzado a desacelerarse ligeramente, y empujando barreras contra el dolor mientras trataba de desprenderse de ella.

Mierda. La maldita hoja había sido envenenada.

Huesos iba a matarlo, pero eso sería cuando Jim le encontrará a tiempo.

Jim utilizaba la pared como apoyo y siguió caminando hacia abajo. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban manteniendo a sus amigos, pero él había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a confiar en sus instintos, especialmente cuando se trataba de direcciones.

No importaba qué, él iba a encontrar a sus amigos, aunque fuese sólo un poco demasiado tarde para él...

— ¿Doctor McCoy, desistirá en el ir y venir? Le aseguro que no va a pasar el tiempo más rápido. — dijo Spock. Estaba sentado en el centro de la celda (que había deducido que se trataba de cuatro pies por seis pies en los pocos segundos que fueron colocados allí) en su familiar posición de loto. Al principio, él había planeado meditar con el fin de establecer un alto en sus emociones. Esta había sido la cuarta vez que Jim voluntariamente se había puesto en una situación peligrosa con el fin de proteger a los demás, que por lo general participaba Spock, y el Vulcano sentía un subidón impar de ira, irritación, y preocupación, que obviamente eran completamente ilógico. Sin embargo, sus intentos de tratar de entender el enigma que representaba a James T. Kirk se había frustrado una y otra vez, por el rumor y el ritmo incesante de McCoy.

— Cállate, duende. Haré lo que me dé la real gana. ¡Tienen a Jim y Dios sabe que diablos están haciendo con él! — espetó Leonard, — ¿Por qué demonios él y Vero eran el objetivo de todos modos?

Spock se limitó a levantar la ceja, como diciendo _"explíqueme_", si en realidad usara esas expresiones coloquiales. Mientras tanto, Uhura, que estaba sentada junto a Spock, mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo mientras pensaba de nuevo en los pocos segundos que ella y Jim había conversado.

— Kirk dijo algo sobre los ojos azules y que los había ofendido. — dijo lentamente.

— El alférez Vero tenía iris genéticamente azules también.

— Así que los nativos tienen un prejuicio irracional contra las personas con ojos azules. Quien diría que esas bonitas iris azules de Jim estarían para meterlo en problemas una y otra vez. —resopló McCoy.

— En ese caso, ¿qué crees que van a hacer con él? — preguntó Uhura.

— No tengo idea. Pero Jim esta bastantemente bien unido a sus ojos. Son uno de los mejores puntos de venta. Si hay algo por lo que van a patear el culo de todo el mundo es eso, sólo para que pueda utilizarlos en otros para encantarlos de nuevo.

Fiel a su palabra, en el siguiente minuto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Jim apoyándose pesadamente contra el marco. Su rostro era de una palidez enfermizamente blanco y cubierto de sudor, pero todavía sonrió a su tripulación encarcelada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Finalmente los encontré chicos! — exhaló, su tono ligeramente sin aliento, pero aliviado.

— Jim, ¿estás bien? — Huesos preguntó, con la preocupación superando su alivio.

Jim evitando la pregunta de Huesos se tambaleó hasta las barras. Usando el metal como soporte, Jim se acercó a Huesos que rápidamente se apresuro a saludarlo. Los agudos ojos de Huesos vieron la laceración superficial en el bícep derecho de su amigo y abrió la boca para exigir algunas respuestas.

— Ahora no, Huesos. — Dijo Jim con voz ronca mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre la espiga de la Flota Estelar en la camisa de Huesos.

Las cejas de Spock se levantaron en confusión por las acciones de Jim hasta que el capitán cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, parpadeando adormilado por un breve segundo antes de sacar el mismo su propio pin. Con dedos temblorosos, él hábilmente insertó un extremo afilado de cada una de las insignias y jugueteó con ellos alrededor de un par de minutos. Hubo un clic audible y Jim sonrió, tirando hacia abajo el arcaico candado. Cayó al suelo con un ruido fuerte.

— ¿Cómo sabes cómo abrir cerraduras? — preguntó Uhura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Granjero genio, ¿recuerdas? — Jim se rió un poco sin aliento mientras él se puso en pie. — Además, un mago nunca revela sus secretos...

Abriendo la puerta recientemente desbloqueada se metió en la prisión. Inmediatamente, Spock se dio la vuelta para dar Jim mejor acceso a las esposas que mantenían a sus muñecas juntas. Sin decir palabra, Jim abrió las de Spock y dejó caer el metal antes de pasar a Huesos.

Los gritos comenzaban a hacer eco por el pasillo hacia ellos y Spock miró a su alrededor, en busca de un arma potencial. Con una mueca apenas oculta, Jim se inclinó para sacar el cuchillo que guardaba en su bota y se la lanzó a la vulcano.

— No lo pierdas. — bromeó Jim justo cuando él liberó a Huesos y se trasladó hacia a Uhura.

Una vez libre, McCoy salió corriendo de la celda de la prisión y rebuscó entre una caja donde los indígenas habían mantenido sus posesiones. Sólo sus comunicadores permanecieron, pero eso era todo lo que él estaba buscando.

— McCoy a Enterprise, ¿me escuchan? — dijo, pero no hubo respuesta. Él gimió, al darse cuenta de que el artilugio no estaba funcionando más. — ¡Demonios! ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a estas cosas? Jim, ¿qué se puede hacer con esto?

Huesos lanzó el comunicador hacia su amigo, pero Jim a tientas intento atraparla en el aire antes de dejarla caer en una captura sin éxito. Uhura logró atraparla en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos.

Ahora, sus tres amigos estaban mirando Jim abiertamente, frunciendo el ceño. Todos sabían que los reflejos de Jim eran increíblemente rápidos. No haber sido capaz de atrapar algo tan torpe como el comunicador - que significaba que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

A pocos pasos, Huesos ya estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, él los escaneaba con sus ojos entrenados, pero no pudo ver nada más allá de la pequeña incisión en el brazo de Jim. Él se distrajo brevemente con los gritos de los nativos que venían corriendo con sus espadas y lanzas centelleantes.

Spock había estado preparado para enfrentarlos y con unos pocos movimientos rápidos, envió el primer par de nativos a estrellarse en el suelo, inconscientes.

— Spock, no dejes que te corten, — dijo Jim con casi un suspiro de resignación, — Sus hojas están envenenadas.

Los ojos de Huesos se agrandaron y se volvieron hacia Jim, agarrándolo de su bíceps izquierdo con fuerza. Al instante, Jim se dejó caer en sus manos, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido, ahogado de dolor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has sido envenenado? — Huesos exigió, apresurándose para ayudar a sentar a su amigo en el suelo para que él estuviera recostado cómodamente en el pecho de Huesos. Él mantuvo una mano en la muñeca de Jim para tomar el pulso - que era demasiado rápido y filiforme - y el otro en el tórax de Jim para contar la frecuencia respiratoria del rubio que era demasiado poco profunda y rápida para el gusto de Huesos.

— ¿Qué? — Uhura se dio la vuelta, llegando a tocar la frente de Jim. — ¡Leonard, está ardiendo!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Y yo no tengo mi botiquín! Jim, ¿Sabes qué tipo de veneno ellos utilizaron?

Jim sacudió la cabeza en negativa y tendió una mano temblorosa hacia Uhura.

— ¿Qué es, Kirk? — preguntó, confundida.

— El comunicador... dame...

Aturdida, ella se lo entregó. Tan rápido como pudo tomarlo con sus dedos temblorosos, tomó una parte para revelar los cables en su interior. Con soltura, Jim despojo tres de ellos y reconectado a una par con algunas maniobras complejas en medio de los manojos de cables. Hubo una chispa. Satisfecho, Jim volvió a conectar la cubierta y la golpeó una vez. El ruido de la estática los saludó y Jim se la devolvió a Uhura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso debería funcionar ahora...

Con la mirada llena de incredulidad y de duda en su rostro habría sido divertida si Jim pudiera atravesar fácilmente la bruma de dolor.

De repente, Spock estaba de rodillas ante ellos. — Hay más soldados que vienen. Debemos irnos ahora si vamos a escapar.

Sus ojos marrones se asentaron en la forma débil de Jim y ni siquiera dieron un pensamiento antes de recoger a su capitán en sus brazos. No había ni siquiera un sonido de protesta por parte de Jim, eso hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón de Huesos. Era peor de lo que había pensado, pero no era el momento y no tenían el tiempo para ver a su amigo. No cuando eran empujados hasta sus límites para perseguir a un vulcano.

Detrás de él, oyó a Uhura llamando a la Enterprise por el comunicador, pero por el sonido de la estática y sus palabras que eran cada vez más frustradas, hubo algún tipo de interferencia con la señal que les impedía contactar con Chekov. Era desconcertante. Estos nativos tenían lanzas y arcos, ¿pero aún así tenía algo que incluso les impedía que la Enterprise se comunicara con ellos? Spock imaginó que tenía que ver con su atmósfera ligeramente cargada de negatividad - era probablemente suficiente para distorsionar cualquier radio u ondas eléctricas que se transmiten desde el buque insignia de la Flota Estelar.

Ellos deambularon por los pasillos de piedra, girando y parando en varios puntos para evitar ser detectados.

— ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí, duende?

Ignorando el nombre que utilizaba McCoy, Spock se limitó a asentir. — Había memorizado la ruta exacta cuando nos trajeron atados. Estamos casi fuera.

Hubo una pausa vacilante como Spock miró a Jim. Los ojos del capitán estaban cerrados y su mano derecha estaba débilmente agarrando la camisa de Spock en lo que él consideraba era como una señal de dolor. Jim no había hecho ningún ruido durante todo el momento en el que avanzaban y que estaba temblando cada vez más. Incluso Spock podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de Jim a través de su camisa. No hacía falta ser una persona con tan alto coeficiente intelectual como Spock para saber que Jim necesitaba atención médica, y pronto .

— Doctor... — empezó a decir.

— Lo sé, — McCoy interrumpió secamente, con sus expresiones de preocupación rayando sobre la frontera del pánico, — Pero tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar un refugio antes de que lo pueda ayudar. O mejor aún, que nos reciban de nuevo en la Enterprise. No hay mucho que pueda yo hacer sin tener ninguno de mis suministros. ¡Caray, yo ni siquiera sé qué veneno le dieron! Y con suerte, él va a terminar siendo alérgico a ello!

Spock asintió con un tinte de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos de color marrón. — Recuerdo una cueva situada aproximadamente a 1.2 kilómetros de distancia de aquí. Sugiero que nos demos prisa antes de que los nativos sean capaces de montar un equipo para que nos persigan.

— Muéstrame el camino, duende.

McCoy y Uhura se inclinaban ligeramente encorvados, con las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaban pesadamente para recuperar el aliento de nuevo. Y sus costados ardían con cada bocanada de aire que ingerían mientras luchaban por recuperar su fuerza. McCoy estaba seguro de que sus músculos iban a odiarlo al día siguiente y él tenía razones suficientes para culpar a ese maldito duende. No era que el buen doctor no estuviese fuera de forma. De hecho, él disfrutaba de una buena sacudida de vez en cuando, como lo hacia Uhura, pero ¿para mantenerse al día con un Vulcano preocupado? Sería difícil, incluso si se tratara de Jim.

Hablando de eso, McCoy vio como Spock deposito suavemente a Jim abajo sobre el duro suelo de la pequeña cueva. La grieta en la montaña no era profunda, pero su entrada estaba oculta a la vista por unos árboles y arbustos bien colocados. A pesar de que estaba húmedo y frío, ese era el mejor lugar que podían manejar hasta ahora.

En el momento en el cuerpo de Jim tocó el suelo, rápidamente se enroscó sobre sí mismo. Sus dedos se aferraron a sus costados mientras envolvía sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo. Él se estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se clavaban en su carne. Había pequeños brotes de sangre en el labio inferior de Jim donde había estado mordiéndose a sí mismo, sin duda, para amortiguar cualquier sonido.

Al darse cuenta de la lesión auto-impuesta, Spock inmediatamente pasó una mano consoladora sobre la mejilla de Jim. — Jim, deja de morderte a ti mismo.

La única respuesta de Jim era un sonido pequeño, ahogado.

McCoy se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, sus hábiles manos le sondearon y comprobaban a Jim en busca de lesiones evidentes. Él se apoyo ligeramente contra el pecho de Jim y el segundo dio a conocer un fuerte silbido.

— Tienes un par de costillas rotas, Jim. ¡Tenemos que enderezarte o y voy a poner presión sobre ellos! — dijo McCoy con brusquedad.

Con evidente dificultad, Jim obedeció, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Esta vez, no pudo contener un gemido ahogado, y mucho menos evitar mostrar el dolor de su rostro. Se sentía demasiado caliente, al igual que todo en su interior como si se estuviese quemando y en estado de licuefacción. Cada movimiento envió cálidas chispas en su sistema como si fuesen a apuñalarlo. La agonía le inundaba de arriba a abajo en todos sus nervios. Y el fuego se propagaba incrementando más y más, haciendo que el dolor creciera con cada segundo que pasa.

Jim no era ajeno al dolor. No había tenido la mejor infancia, habiendo crecido con bastardo por padrastro, llamado Frank, y sobreviviendo a Tarsus IV. Y eso no incluía todas las diferentes ocasiones en que había sido capturado y torturado, mientras que estaba en la Flota Estelar. Pero esta experiencia... era la guinda del pastel. Podía sentirse que se quebraba a cada segundo que pasaba. Su mente no podía concentrarse; no podía respirar. El dolor había tomado el mando de su todo.

— H-Huesos... — susurró, abriendo sus opacos ojos azules para suplicar a su amigo: —Haz que p-pare...

Había un profundo dolor en la cara de Huesos que era tan fuerte que casi hizo a Jim sentir náuseas, era eso, si aun podía sentir nada más allá del fuego que consumían todo su cuerpo lentamente. — Lo siento, Jim. No tengo nada conmigo, pero vamos a estar de vuelta en la Enterprise en breve y vas a estar bien. ¿Me escuchas?

Jim sólo gimió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo en el suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Funciona! — llegó un grito frenético de Uhura. No había nada más que estática llegando desde el comunicador. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando ella miró hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de Jim. Su amigo y capitán yacía de espaldas, su cabeza en el regazo de Huesos, y estaba presionando su rostro contra el estómago de su amigo. Lo escuchó luchar por respirar desde donde estaba; podía oír los gemidos ahogados incluso mientras Huesos arrastraba a Jim para acercarlo mas hacia a él.

Entonces vio a Spock. El rostro inexpresivo del Vulcano se había torcido. Había miedo y pánico dentro de sus características que normalmente eran estoicas. Hacia una mueca cada vez que los músculos de Jim se contrajeron, haciendo un tic en todo su cuerpo, terminando con un gemido. Podía ver sus manos que se extienden en un vano intento de pedir ayuda, pero cayendo sin remedio a su lado, apretando los puños fuertemente.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Esta era su amigo... - no, hermano - que iba a morir en frente de ellos y no había nada que pudieran hacer sino solo mirar.

Luego hubo un ligero cambio en la estática, por lo que la cabeza de Spock se giro rápidamente hacia a ella.

Al instante, ella levantó llevando el comunicador hasta sus labios, — Uhura a Enterprise. Adelante Enterprise, ¡por favor!

—... -hura... sig-... jam... — dijo la voz quebrada. — Dos... seg-... —Y entonces una voz celestial llenó la cueva. — ¡Lo tengo! — la voz de Chekov se abrió paso. — Enterprise aquí.

— Cuatro para transporte, ¡ahora! — le espetó ella. — ¡Kirk necesita atención médica de inmediato!

— Ah tennemos ta redirigir el transportador alrededor de la señal da ustedes. Dame cinco minutos — dijo Scotty.

En ese momento, la espalda de Jim se arqueó completamente fuera del piso, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Sus manos agarraron violentamente cualquier cosa que pudiera sostenerlo cuerdo.

— ¡Jim no tiene cinco minutos! — McCoy le gritó desde donde estaba sentado, — ¡Transpórtanos ahora!

No había ruido de traqueteo y maldiciendo en voz alta desde el otro extremo, pero nadie en la cueva le presto ninguna atención.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Jim que había logrado débilmente capturar la muñeca desnuda de Spock con las manos sudorosas. Miró suplicante a la vulcano - la vibrante y vidriosa mirada azul enfocada en él. Una lágrima se abrió paso hacia abajo desde la esquina de los ojos de Jim para desaparecer en el cabello cerca de su oído.

— P-por favor, S-Spock... — dijo con voz entrecortada: — Yo N-no puedo...

Todo el cuerpo de Spock se puso rígido al tacto de Jim. Un jadeo escapó del Vulcano, mientras sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente como platos. Incluso con sus escudos completos, podía sentir la agonía de Jim sangrado a través del tacto, como un desenfrenado fuego salvaje que había crecido tanto que el cuerpo de Spock estaba reaccionando a él, amenazando con venirse abajo también.

Sin dudarlo, Spock extendió la mano, presionando el conjunto de nervios alrededor del cuello de Jim. Jim al instante perdió el conocimiento, cayó laxo en los brazos de McCoy. Su control sobre Spock aflojó y cayó su mano lánguidamente contra su estómago.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

McCoy miró al Vulcano con el rostro lleno de confusión.

Spock sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. — Él estaba en tanto dolor... — Spock susurró, con horror impregnado en cada palabra dicha. — mucho dolor...

Y entonces las familiares luces blancas los rodearon.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de regreso a bordo de la Enterprise. McCoy podría haber besado a la enfermera Chapel por estar de pie frente a él, con una camilla lista, el botiquín específico de Jim, y un pequeño equipo de médicos con ella en la sala de transporte.

Al instante, comenzó a dar órdenes cuando él ha atascado un hipospray en el cuello de Jim. Antes que Uhura siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya había sido transportado a la enfermería con McCoy a su lado estrechamente. Por lo general, para entonces, Uhura hubiera sentido una pequeña ola de alivio porque Leonard no dejaría que Jim muriera. Él no podía. Jim estaba a salvo en las expertas manos de McCoy, pero no sintió nada de eso ahora. No cuando Spock todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la plataforma del transportador en la misma posición que estaba cuando él Vulcano pellizcó a Jim para llevarlo a la inconsciencia. Spock se congeló; sus emociones se fugaban a través de él. Había horror, pánico, y lo peor de todo, el miedo escrito en sus ojos. Lo que él había sentido cuando Jim le tocó lo estaba atormentando, así que, ¿que tenía que significar para Jim?

— Comandante, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Chekov.

Spock se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Chekov y miró hacia arriba. La sorpresa fue evidente en sus expresiones antes de que fuera puesta rápidamente en una máscara fría.

— Estoy bien, — dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse. — Teniente Chekov, por favor regrese al puente y trace curso a otro sistema. Hemos recopilado suficientes datos en este planeta para determinar que los habitantes son demasiado primitivos para la Federación para considerar siquiera la formación de una alianza. ¿Acaso podemos partir dentro diez minutos?

— ¿Tiene algún lugarr in ispicífico in mente, siñor?

— No, pero estamos dejando este lugar lo más rápidamente posible. Teniente comandante Scott, usted tiene el control. Si me necesita, estaré en la enfermería.

Las palabras de Spock eran bruscas y dejando, casi corriendo, la sala de transporte para seguir McCoy.

Scotty y Chekov compartieron el ceño fruncido antes de pasar a Uhura para obtener una explicación.

Uhura negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos: — Kirk fue envenenado... él no se veía bien.

— Él va a estar bien, muchacha. — dijo Scotty, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. — Confía en mí. — Se volvió a Chekov, — Muchacho, ya escuchaste al Comandante. ¡mueve tu culo al puente!

Chekov vaciló.

Scotty fácilmente entendió. —Vamos a seguir la recuperación del capitán. Ahora vete. No nos hacer mucho bien estar parados aquí alrededor sin hacer nada.

Uhura miró al joven navegador antes de hacer ella lo mismo.

Scotty no necesitaba preguntarle a dónde iba. Él se habría unido a ella para estar de guardia por el mismo en la bahía médica si no hubiera tenido que comandar la nave. — Déjanos saber cuando se despierte Jim, ¿Correcto? Él le dijó.

— Por supuesto.

Y entonces ella se había ido también.

El Ingeniero negó con la cabeza, murmurando para sí. — ¿En qué tipo de problemas te metiste esta vez, Jim?

Pero como siempre, no había nadie para responder a sus preocupaciones.

Cuando Jim se despertó, sólo había oscuridad. No había techo blanco de la enfermería, no había enfermeras bulliciosas y el estrépito de los equipos médicos. No había Huesos cerniéndose sobre él y regañándolo como a un niño. Por un breve momento, Jim realmente pensó que estaba muerto, pero el fuego dentro de él aún no se había calmado. Era menos que antes - cuando había sido quemado vivo en esa cueva húmeda - pero todavía estaba allí. Las agujas que se apuñalaban profundamente en sus músculos, haciéndole gritar y gemir en agonía. Era tan caliente, tan angustiosamente abrasador, que Jim se sentía tan frío, como si hubiera sido atrapado en Delta Vega de nuevo.

Se estremeció, incapaz de detener los temblores de su cuerpo, lo que provocó de nuevo una llamarada de dolor. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios y apretó las mantas que yacían sobre él. De repente, hubo una mano consoladora, acariciando su rostro y suaves murmullos a los que estaba tan familiarizado.

Jim abrió los ojos y vio a Huesos, despeinado y sentada a su lado. Él esbozó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. — H-Huesos... — dijo con voz ronca y débil.

— Hey, chico, — dijo suavemente Huesos de regreso. — Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida.

Otro destello de agonía y Jim no podía dejar que su espalda se arqueara o el gemido que dejó escapar.

Al instante, Huesos se inclinaba sobre él, pasándole suavemente los dedos por el cabello corto de Jim. — Ssh... Vas a estar bien, Jim. Lo siento. Sé que duele, y lo siento. El veneno que los indígenas utilizaron se une a los receptores del dolor en tu cuerpo. Incluso con el antídoto de Spock, va a tomar algún tiempo para que se deseche fuera de tu sistema y para que los mensajes dejen de ser enviados. Va a estar bien en la mañana, pero por ahora, tendrás que aguantar, ¿de acuerdo?

Jim gimió, — Esos c-cabrones...

Huesos dejó escapar una risa contenida. — Sí, esos hijos de puta, pero Spock fue capaz de hacer un antídoto muy rápido después de que le di un frasco de tu sangre. Si hubiera llegado tarde por tan solo unos minutos más, nosotros te hubiéramos perdimos, Jimbo. No quiere admitirlo, pero tu duende realmente fue a través de una crisis. Pude ver por qué siempre insistes en que él siempre viaje contigo.

— Yo n-no... Spock es el único... que insiste en... — Jim tartamudeaba con una pequeña sonrisa, sólo para reemplazarlo por una mueca de agonía.

Al querer distraerse con cualquier cosa, Jim dejó que sus ojos se perdieran. Él no podía distinguir mucho el rostro de Huesos 'y se sentía confundido. La enfermería nunca era tan oscura y silenciosa. Ninguna vez. Era simplemente imposible con todas las máquinas y equipos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — dijo arrastrando pesadamente las palabras.

— En tus cuartos. Me imaginé que te gustaría estar en un lugar privado, mientras que esta cosa sigue su curso.

Jim dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. — Gracias...

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, mientras trataba de desprenderse del dolor; su cuerpo no dejaría de temblar y un frío se había apoderado de él. Se estremeció y se acercó a ciegas hacia su mejor amigo. Huesos lo hacia sentir mejor... siempre lo hacía.

— H-Huesos...f-frío...

Por un breve segundo, la mano de Huesos desapareció y Jim no podía dejar de sentir la pequeña ola de decepción que corrió a través de él. No debería de haber escuchado lo que su pasado había escrito en sus instintos, porque al momento siguiente, la cama se hundió y sintió a Huesos deslizarse bajo las sábanas a su lado y tiró suavemente de Jim hacia él.

Jim empujó su cara contra el pecho de Huesos, usando su mejor amigo para amortiguar cualquier sonido que él estuviera haciendo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron dentro de la camisa de Huesos y se apretaban siempre tan a menudo cuando el dolor mostraba su lado oscuro.

Huesos sólo murmuraba frases tranquilas en el cabello de Jim y seguía frotando el hombro de Jim confortablemente. El doctor le había ayudado a Jim a sentirse un poco más cálido, pero no era suficiente y Jim continuaba temblando, sus gemidos seguían sofocándose contra la camisa de Huesos.

Hubo un silbido de abertura de la puerta del baño y Huesos alzo la vista para encontrarse con un Spock situado frente a él, vestido con su casual negro. McCoy casi se había olvidado de que Jim y Spock compartían un baño. ¿Por qué era eso?, él nunca sabría...

En cuestión de segundos, Spock se les había acercado, evaluando la situación, y levantó una ceja a Huesos.

— He venido a preguntar acerca de la condición del Capitán, — dijo suavemente, su voz apenas era un ligero susurro. — ¿El antídoto no funciona como debería?

— Trabajó muy bien. Él va a estar bien por la mañana, — respondió McCoy, sus palabras sólo sonaban tranquilas. — El veneno solo acaba de salir al ras de su sistema.

Spock asintió con la cabeza, de pie con torpeza al lado de la cama.

De repente, un violento escalofrío atormento el cuerpo de Jim y un sonido ahogado escapó de sus labios. Spock se congeló y ladeó la cabeza, como tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

McCoy puso los ojos. — Él tiene frío, Duende.

— ¿Debo de obtener otra manta?

— No va a ayudar mucho. Su cuerpo se centra en la lucha contra el veneno por lo que no está produciendo ningún tipo de calor. Tiene que ser externo.

— Ya veo.

Luego Spock desapareció, al inclinarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó McCoy.

— ¿No es obvio que estoy quitándome mis zapatos?

— Me di cuenta de eso, idiota. Estoy preguntando el por qué.

— Entonces usted debe reformular su frase con mayor precisión la próxima vez, doctor.

— ¿Te callarías?

Spock no le hizo caso y levantó la esquina de la manta de Jim y se metió en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — siseó Leonard.

— Los Vulcanos tienen una temperatura corporal muy superior a la de los humanos. Usted me informa de que Jim está en la necesidad de calor externo. Creo que puedo ser de ayuda.

Cuando Spock se presionó más cerca del capitán, Jim hizo un sonido de satisfacción e inconscientemente se acercó al vulcano. McCoy abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver la cara de Jim relajarse rápidamente, Leonard se mordió la lengua. En cuestión de minutos, el calor bajo las mantas fue abrumador y Huesos sintió el sudor que empezaba a gotear en la espalda, pero que tranquilizó Jim. Su respiración se ralentizó y poco a poco, se quedó dormido envuelto entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Huesos sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Jim de nuevo.

Lo peor ya había pasado.

La temperatura en la habitación de Jim se había aumentado en cinco grados dando paso a un calor sofocante. Había sido apuntalado con varias almohadas en la cama y sonriendo como un tonto mientras veía (y disfrutaba) como Huesos lo mimaba como a un niño.

— Huesos, estoy bien. — Jim suspiró cuando Huesos lo escondido entre las mantas a su alrededor otra vez.

— ¿Sí? Levanta tu mano hacía a mí entonces.

Jim sólo le dio una sonrisa: — Tú sabes que no puedo.

— Entonces cállate.

El veneno había dejado el sistema de Jim al amanecer, pero lo dejó tan débil como un cordero recién nacido. Incluso ahora, se llevaba la mayor parte de la energía de Jim para mantenerse erguido. Sin embargo, el veneno se había ido y los incendios fueron finalmente apagados. Y por eso, estaba sumamente agradecido.

Cuando Huesos finalmente miró el contenido de las lecturas del tricorder de Jim, se instaló en el escritorio de Jim con su PADD y comenzó a escribir los informes que él había puesto mientras él estaba tratando a Jim.

Después de unos minutos de silencio (bueno, el silencio por parte de Huesos), Jim tuvo que romperlo. — ¿A dónde fue Spock? — se preguntó. Recordó que Spock estuvo, en algún momento durante la noche, metido en su cama. Por extraño que pareciera estar en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, tuvo que admitir que había estado mucho más cómodo de lo que nunca diría o admitiría en voz alta. Y él estaba muy tocado por el gesto de Spock – un telépata táctil – que estaba dispuesto a romper todas sus barreras físicas para asegurarse de que Jim estuviera lo suficientemente cálido. Era lo mismo con Huesos, aunque Jim siempre supo que el doctor tenía una debilidad por él, como Jim lo hacia por él.

— El duende se dirigió al puente para su turno.

Jim tarareó. — Voy a tener que darle las gracias más tarde y pedir disculpas.

— ¿Por qué pedir perdón?

— No debí haberlo tocado en esa cueva. Sabía que él sentiría todo. No debería haberlo hecho pasar por eso...

— Yo no creo que fueses responsable de tus actos, Jim. Fuiste envenenado, ¿recuerdas?

Una pausa. — Sí... Yo lo recuerdo... — Jim respiró.

Huesos dejó su PADD sobre el escritorio. — ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto, Jim?

Jim se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. — No. Yo estaba envenenado. Dolía. Eso es todo. Esto no era Tarsus, Huesos. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Antes de que Huesos pudiera cabrearse con el visitante, Jim gritó con voz cansada: — ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, y Spock presionándose alrededor de la estrecha entrada.

Jim esbozó una sonrisa. — ¡Hey, chicos. Vamos, entren!

Se amontonaron en la cama y rodearon a Jim. Jim podía leer la preocupación de sus caras y el lenguaje corporal, especialmente cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento para sentarse más derecha o reajustarse el mismo de modo que él no luciera tan vulnerable como él lo hacia. Miraron su pálido rostro, y los oscuros círculos que se acentuaban bajo sus ojos, y su relativa incapacidad para hacer cualquier cosa, para el caso, y su preocupación sólo aumento.

— Estoy bien, — suspiró. — Relájese, chicos.

Uhura lo miró.

Jim puso los ojos: — Está bien, voy a estar bien. Sólo necesito recuperarme durante un par de días y estaré como nuevo.

— Sabes, creo que tenemos que hacer que esto sea una regla, que nunca se te permita bajar a la superficie, Kirk, — bromeó Sulu. — Nunca.

— Yo secundo eso. — agregó McCoy.

Jim abrió la boca para discutir de nuevo y no dejar ninguna duda que él apelaría a ello, pero Uhura lo interrumpió rápidamente cambiando de tema. — Kirk, ¿cómo llegaste hasta ahí para salvarnos?

— Escapar era mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Unas cuantas pullas aquí y allá sobre un tipo que pretendía seducir a la madre del otro y antes de que te des cuenta, hay una guerra entre hermanos por el título de jefe. Me escape en medio del caos, pero un hijo de puta consiguió conectar un golpe de suerte, del cual no me di cuenta de que las cuchillas habían sido envenenadas hasta que estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo para llegar por ustedes.

— ¿Comenzaste una guerra civil dentro de los pocos minutos de ser capturado? — pregunto sorprendido Sulu. — incluso tu no puedes ser tan bueno en ello.

Jim sólo les dio su sonrisa patentada.

Uhura puso los ojos. — ¿Y dónde has aprendido a cómo abrir las cerraduras?

— Pasé un tiempo, en mi adolescencia, vagando por el mundo. Cogí un par de trucos aquí y allá de trabajos ocasionales en los últimos años.

— Déjame adivinar, conseguiste un trabajó como un mago en algún punto.

— Yo era un artista del escape. Acabo de decir mago porque es menos llamativo.

— Y ¿es cuando tu aprendiste español?

— Nop. Aprendí español como camarero en Barcelona.

— Espera, ¿Kirk es fluido en español y Vulcano? — exclamó Sulu.

— Il Captein también habla ruso — añadió Chekov.

— En card shark en Moscú, — explicó Jim. — Pasé mucho tiempo allí. ¿Creo que fue alrededor de seis meses? Así que supongo que pude pasar por un mago. Aprendí algunos trucos bastante buenos en Rusia. — Le guiñó un ojo a Sulu y Chekov, — Voy a mostrarles la próxima vez que juguemos poker.

— Capitán, declaró que ha viajado alrededor de la Tierra en sus primeros años de adolescencia. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que usted llevó a cabo su viaje en paz? — preguntó Spock.

Jim se quedó inmóvil durante una fracción de segundo antes de que su sonrisa, una máscara de indiferencia, regresara a su lugar. — Sí, me fui por mi cuenta. Winona me envió fuera del planeta cuando conduje un coche por un precipicio y yo era... desagradable cuando volví. Así que me fui. Les ha gustado contratarme porque soy un genio y siempre he aprendido rápido, a pesar de lo joven que era.

Al instante, todos sabían que Spock había obligado a Jim a revelar un poco más de lo que pretendía hacer, porque McCoy entró en acción, lo que impedía cualquier cuestionamiento más.

— Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera. Nuestro idiota capitán necesita descansar, — dijo Leonard bruscamente.

— Un genio. Genio capitán, — Jim corrigió alegremente, provocando algunas risas de los miembros de su tripulación cuando se volvieron para salir.

— Espera, Spock. ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? — preguntó Jim.

Spock se limitó a asentir y esperó el final — Espero que te mejores pronto— murmurarón el resto de la tripulación mientras se iban.

— Spock, quiero disculparme. No debería de haberte agarrado la mano en la cueva, — dijo Jim.

— Las disculpas no son necesarias, Jim. Mis barreras se mantuvieron fuertes y yo era capaz de liberarte de su inmenso dolor.

— Entonces las gracias están en orden. Gracias, Spock, por todo. Sé que no fue fácil para usted y se lo agradezco.

Spock hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. — Creo que el dicho Terrano apropiado es: 'las gracias no son necesarias' Sólo estaba ayudando a un amigo en necesidad a lo mejor de mis habilidades.

Jim sonrió. — Eres el mejor, Spock.

— Esa es suficiente emoción para este día, — refunfuñó McCoy, — Fuera, duende. Jim tiene que dormir para salir de los efectos secundarios.

— Entendido. Por favor, hágame saber si necesita más ayuda.

McCoy bufó, — Un mayordomo Vulcano. Sólo Jim podría hacer que eso suceda.

Las cejas de Spock se levantaron. —Yo no estaba ofreciendo mis servicios de esa manera, doctor. Estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda a mantener al Capitán en reposo en su cama hasta que esté completamente recuperado.

Ahora, Leonard parecía confundido. — ¿Por qué? Ya no estamos en la enfermería donde hay agujeros por donde Jim puede escabullirse.

— Si bien eso es cierto, creo que tal vez tengamos que volver a evaluar la capacidad del capitán para 'saltar por la ciudad', como dice el refrán. Él ha revelado que pasó algún tiempo como un artista del escape, lo que aumenta la probabilidad de que él desobedeció órdenes estrictas para descansar un 74,2%.

Los ojos de McCoy se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo Spock. Se dio la vuelta, lo que significa una amenaza para Jim, pero Jim no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡Demonios, Jim! — gruñó McCoy mientras se movía en busca dentro de sus pertenencias su comunicador e iniciar una amplia búsqueda en el buque por la perdida de su capitán. — ¿Cómo diablos pasó por delante de nosotros de todos modos?

Spock miró hacia la cama de Jim cuando algo pequeño y blanco le llamó la atención. Dio unos pasos y recogió el pedazo cuadrado de papel con unas palabras garabateadas en él.

— Doctor, — Spock le llamó y esperó hasta que Leonard estaba a su lado para mostrar la nota de Jim.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos...

Eso desató un torrente de maldiciones y amenazas físicas. Que Jim llegaría a lamentar el haber montado este escape de su mejor amigo, pero él simplemente no pudo resistirse después de averiguar lo que Spock estaba a punto de decir.

McCoy tiró con rabia en su uniforme azul sobre su camiseta negro y salió, murmurando — ingenioso idiota — y numerosos insultos en voz baja.

El Vulcano siguió al doctor y observó mientras él pisoteaba por el pasillo, golpeando a toda alma desafortunada que se cruzaba accidentalmente por el camino con él. Spock miró a la pequeña hoja de papel en la mano y se dejó sentir divertido por ella, dejando en un capricho de labios curvarse ligeramente hacia arriba.

El Ingenioso idiota lo había hecho de nuevo...

(Jim más tarde fue encontrado sentado en el puente, charlando animadamente con la tripulación de mando y Scotty antes de que McCoy y Spock, ambos aparecieran para traerlo de vuelta a su habitación a descansar. Sobra decir que la próxima vez que alguien vio a su capitán fue a los pocos días cuando estaba completamente recuperado. Fue otra semana antes de que Jim se atrevió incluso a estar en la misma habitación que McCoy quien nunca dejó de apuñalar a su genio capitán con un hipospray.)

* * *

Un agradecimiento a quienes ssiguen y comenta.

Lia fuera


End file.
